Love is All a Matter of Timing
by Meloko
Summary: Daniel realises he loves Sam but it is too late?


TITLE: Love is All a Matter of Timing  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: Romance kinda S/D, AU  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 3  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Daniel realises he loves Sam but it is too late?  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is written by yours truly, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The question is, is love a matter of timing? In that theory all we have to do is wait for the right time, so with that in mind, you may find that the love of your life is right in front of you. Just a thought.  
  
(Set in an alternative reality, and John is just a figment of my imagination!)  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Love is All a Matter of Timing  
  
"Dammit It Daniel, you can't ruin my life like this".  
  
"I love you Sam," he told her sincerely.  
  
"I'm happy Daniel, I'm engaged to John".  
  
"You can't marry him".  
  
"I love him" she replied honestly  
  
"You once said that you loved me," he reminded her.  
  
"And you said you didn't feel the same way" she shot back hurt.  
  
"I was a fool, it just took me this long to work it out". He tried to touch her cheek but she moved.  
  
"A year, I told you last Christmas, and now when I'm finally happy with someone else, you dump this on me. It's not fair Daniel".  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stand by and let you marry him". He cupped her chin in his hands. "I love you"  
  
She nearly fell into enrapture but stopped herself. "No, I'm happy, I'm marrying a sweet, caring man who I love".  
  
"What about us? We haven't even had a chance".  
  
"Chance! You had every chance. You said you'd never see me as anything more than a friend and now………."She shouted.  
  
"I realised how stupid I've been. You never know what you've got till it's gone…."  
  
"How do I know, that you won't change your mind again? That the only reason you want to be with me is because I'm taken?"  
  
"I'm madly in love with you, you'll all I think about and every time I see you with him……I can't stand it Sam. It's driving me mad".  
  
"Now you know how I feel," Sam told him bitterly.  
  
"I wasn't dating anyone?"  
  
"I saw you every day, the whole base knew what I told you. They all talked about for weeks, it was awful. I felt so embarrassed. You rejected me and you broke my heart. I finally got the courage to tell you how I feel and you knocked me back. You didn't give us a chance. Don't talk about chances Daniel. You had yours".  
  
~  
  
"Sir, are you sure General Hammond ordered us here?"  
  
"Yes Carter, he didn't tell me why, he just said it was important".  
  
She sighed. John had been insisting they spent more time together, as he reminded her; she was his fiancée. She told him she felt the same way and that she would try her hardest.  
  
Jack opened the door to a dark room. He turned back to Sam. "You go to the left".  
  
She took out her gun and moved swiftly through the door. The lights flicked on and she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Daniel, what…….?"  
  
Jack closed the door behind and locked it.  
  
"You were in it together" she realised. "I'll kill you when I next see you Colonel" she threatened and hoped he heard her. She was fuming.  
  
"I had too, you never would have agreed. Come in here?" he motioned to another door.  
  
"I never thought you'd steep this low" she told him as she walked through.  
  
Candles lit the red tablecloth covered with an array of food. Daniel presented her with a single white rose.  
  
"Does this tell you how I feel?"  
  
"How dare you!" she threw the rose to the floor. "You think this," she pointed to the table. "This doesn't show that I can trust you, this just confirms that it's all a game. I won't be played. I buried those feelings for you a long time ago, and no fancy dinners will…….."  
  
He pulled her close and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They were both lost in the moment but Sam pulled away.  
  
"Now tell me, that you have no feelings for me?"  
  
"I admit it, I still have feelings for you but I wanted this to happen for so long. It's hard to stop them, but I can't trust you. That's why we can't be together".  
  
"You can Sam, please don't marry him, it's a big mistake".  
  
"Let me out Daniel, now".  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"I'll decide whether it's a mistake or not" She told him as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
~  
  
"Colonel"  
  
Jack quickened his pace and tried to ignore the furious Sam.  
  
"Colonel" she shouted again.  
  
Reluctantly he turned round. "Yes, Carter".  
  
"You set me up"  
  
"I helped a friend out" he defended.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Sam, he'd madly in love with you. I know he's hurt you……."  
  
"He broke my heart, you were the one who told me to get over him." She reminded him as she held back the tears  
  
"He made a mistake, I don't want to see you both unhappy"  
  
"I'm getting married, why would I be unhappy?" she questioned him.  
  
"Because you're marrying the wrong man, you don't love him Sam. If you do, it's nothing compared to how you feel about Daniel".  
  
"Felt, Jack, past tense. It's over".  
  
"If you're over Daniel, then why are you so angry at me?"  
  
~  
  
Sam pulled the white vale over her blond hair and gazed at the beautiful silken wedding dress in the mirror. This was the day; her hands were shaking and she nervously walked downstairs to be greeted by Janet, her Maid of Honour.  
  
"Sam, you're going to make him speechless. You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be".  
  
The car stopped outside the traditional church, Sam took hold of her dress and stepped out of the car. She was going to get married; she thought this day would never come but she was going through with it. She had made a promise to a reliable man who she loved dearly and intended to keep it.  
  
As she approached the church her Dad stopped her. Sam turned and expected him to wish her good luck, but his face reflected one of anxiety.  
  
"He's in the church garden," he told her simply.  
  
In a state of panic she looked for him, then a handsome figure caught her eyes.  
  
"Sam, I can't let you go through with it," he told her as he swept back the tears.  
  
"I want too, I'm here aren't I" the tears fell flowingly down her cheeks "John I love you and everyone waiting for us to get married. Its just nerves………"  
  
"You still love him"  
  
"I love you".  
  
"You'll never love me the way I love you, I saw what you were like after Daniel told you he didn't feel the same way, you'll never be like that with me" he told her emotionally.  
  
"Who am I marrying?"  
  
"You were only with me, as he rejected you.……."  
  
"No" she cried. "I want to be with you".  
  
"You'll always wish that you were married to him. I love you too much to let you live a lie. I know how Daniel feels about you….."  
  
"He told you?" she could barely see him through the tears.  
  
"He didn't have too, I saw the way he's been looking at you. I can see it in his eyes, as I know exactly how he feels. I want you to be happy Sam, and if that's with him then…….."  
  
"John……"  
  
"Go to him".  
  
She looked at him desperately then ran away. He broke down totally, and he felt as if he'd been torn into two.  
  
She kept running and she dared not look at her father as she passed him. She ran as fast as she could, away from everything. Her whole world had fallen apart, and she could barely see where she was going. Suddenly she thought she could hear her name being called. She stopped and turned back. The figure was a blur but as he walked closer she could see the glasses that hid the adorable blue eyes and short brown hair.  
  
"Sam" he stroked her tear stained face. "I love you".  
  
"Don't ever leave me Daniel".  
  
"Never" he promised and they kissed lovingly. "I'll love you forever, I promise………. "  
  
~ 


End file.
